The Enforcers
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: Three guys were just hanging out in a Cafe with their girl of a friend until a group of guys take her away for something huge. Now those three guys must find a way to get her back home safe. What do those goons want with Akiza and how will they get her back? Pairings: Akiza/Yusei, others possible Crow/OC
1. The Target

Hey you guys, it's The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) and I am here to give you a parody of the old game "The Bouncer" and put it into this! For those of you that don't know, it's three guys protecting a girl from a powerful company! And It's with The Enforcer crew! and guess what else? It's gonna be good! I hope you enjoy this story!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

One night in the city of New Domino, a news flash came onto the news in a woman's bedroom. It talks about the Arcadia Company.

_"Our top story. The Arcadia Movement CEO has led an international space project, has announced that they will be having more Arcadia help centers around New Domino City. The announcement has become a surprise, however for some, they predicted something like this would happen. They have also launched a solar-powered satellite into space a few days ago, we show you now the diagram of the satellite now. The Arcadia satellite receives signals from the base which would be Arcadia Headquarters. Once the signal has been received, the satellite uses it's mirrors to receive radiation from the sun to get solar power. Once obtained, it is then transmitted to the Solar generator at the center of New Domino City, causing to generate electricity for the entire town and for other general purposes."_

While the news was still on, a girl was on her laptop searching for a certain person to protect from the Arcadia movement. However, she scans the town to find her. Her scanner shows that the girl shown on-screen was Akiza Izinski, a 17-year-old girl with red hair, wearing a black coat and red shorts that goes to her knees. While she was scanning her, it shows where she was heading to. As the scan was complete, she encrypted a code that said this:

"Target is headed for the Enforcer Cafe on Magnet Rd.

Arcadia Force is on the move

Permission to eliminate target if necessary."

"Dammit, they beat us to the punch!" she said as she closed her laptop.

~ MEANWHILE ~

A helicopter was then flying around New Domino to scout the place, but what they were really looking for was their target. The helicopter then stopped and five people jumped off the helicopter and into a room. As they got back up, they were covered in weird black armor. As they took it off, they looked around the room to find some clues to where she could be. As they looked around, they saw a few pictures of the target with her friends. One was with a person she cares for the most. They suddenly flew out the window to search for her. As they flew, the group stopped as the leader scanned through the town to search for their target.

Akiza Izinski was running to the Enforcer Cafe to get to her shift at this late at night. She looked at her watch and knew that she was late. As she got there, she sees one of the Enforcers outside standing guard. It was Jack Atlas, a british 20-year-old with his signature Enforcer jacket.

"Hey Jack!" she said "What's with that bad ass look, you'll scare away the customers."

"Sorry, I'm just doing my job." said Jack as he saw Akiza head inside and then he thought to himself 'Sure is weird weather for Spring.'

As the look from outside, it was still snowing out and it was weird because it was April and it doesn't snow during that time. It was strange to him because even he knew that winter was over. As Akiza got inside she saw the Cafe looking sorta busy at usual.

"Hey Kalin!" said Akiza

"Hey Akiza, your late. He's waiting for you upstairs" said Kalin

Akiza then ran up the stairs to find him. When she gets up there, she sees Crow Hogan drinking some beer and Yusei Fudo sleeping.

"Your looking busy Crow" said Akiza as Crow quickly replied "Hey, nothing here is happening, right? That means the bar is doing okay, right Yusei?" as Crow looked at Yusei, he was still sleeping and didn't respond. Akiza then tapped his nose and caused him to wake up from his sleep.

"Good Morning" said Akiza

Yusei then got up from his chair ad stretched out. He then got up and said"Hey Akiza, your late. Where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere, just went out to get you something before I came here." said Akiza as Yusei's eyes widened and said "You did? What is it?"

Jack then walked in up the stairs to go on his tea break. He saw Yusei wide awake now to change shifts with him and said "Yusei, it's your turn to stand guard. I'm going on break."

"Yeah, Okay." said Yusei as Crow said "You know, it's been one year ago today that you started that brawl against those Nero gang punks. You helped out Akiza when you barely knew her."

Akiza then stepped in front of Yusei "Then that means today is the first anniversary of when you and I first met." Akiza then gave him a card "Here, this is for you." Akiza handed the card to Yusei.

"What's this?" said Yusei

"It's Stardust Dragon. It's a hard-to-get card too." said Akiza

"Wow, thank you." Yusei was happy to see a card like that. A white dragon with wings that glitters like a crystal diamond. As Yusei was looking at the card, some unexpected visitors drop from the sky in the Cafe breaking in through the window. They all looked up and saw them on the ground. As they got up, they were about to attack.

"Akiza, find someplace safe. We can take them" said Yusei

As Akiza went somewhere to hide, Jack got up from his tea break and Crow put up his fists. There were three of them, so Yusei, Jack, and Crow took one of them each. Jack punched one in the gut and then gave him an uppercut knocking him out. Crow chopped his shoulder and kicked his guy in the face. Yusei kicked his opponent to the ground and then realized something.

"AKIZA!" yelled Yusei

As the Enforcers were fighting off their attackers, Akiza was trying to make a run for it, but she is actually being watched by another invader who was with them. He scans Akiza and sees that it's the target their after. He jumps right in front of her making Akiza scared. He was different from the other guys, he had one eye red and the other blue. He also had black spiked hair.

As that guy was going after Akiza, Crow and Jack were about to go after him, but was stopped by some backup he had and ended up knocking them to the floor. Akiza tried to run, but the colored-eyed man caught Akiza and grappled her by the neck. Yusei saw and kicked one of those goons hard to the wall. As he was heading up the stairs, he was stopped by another goon and was punched in the face, causing him to fall down the stairs. The Colored-eye man then whispered in Akiza's ear and said "Our master is waiting for you" as Akiza heard that she screamed for dear life. But, they broke through another window to escape.

"YUSEI!" Akiza screamed

By the time they saw the broken window, it was too late. They already took Akiza and Yusei just punched the wall in anger. He walked up to the broken window and pondered.

"Who were those creeps?" said Yusei

"They were the Arcadia Force" said Jack

"Well, your full of information, Jack" said Crow

"Then, let's go and get Akiza back" Yusei said determinedly

"Hold on, we need information on how to get there first. Let me make a call and we'll see where to go from there." said Crow as he dialed someone he knew who has sources

"I need you to check out something for me. I need to get to the Arcadia Headquarters"

_"No, don't tell me the target's been taken?!"_

"Look, I'm in a rush right now, okay?!"

_"You can be so irresponsible sometimes. Hang tight, I'm searching now."_

"Cool, Thanks."

_"Okay, there's a train leaving the east station that will take you to Anvil Town, that's where the Arcadia HQ is. The target should be there."_

"Great, what time is it leaving?"

_"In one hour."_

"Sweet, we're heading there now."

_"I'll be down there to back you up in the Airunner. So, don't expect me to go easy."_

"Thanks, I owe you big."

As Crow hung up his phone, he started giving them the information "There's a train in the east part of New Domino that will take us to Anvil City, that's where they're taking Akiza."

"When is it leaving?" said Jack

"We've got an hour to get there." said Crow

"Then, let's get moving. We got no time to waste." said Yusei as he started to rush out the door to go after Akiza.

"I guess Yusei DOES have a heart when it comes to her." said Jack

"Guess your right about that." said Crow as they left the bar to head for the station

"Looks like I'm stuck cleaning up the mess, again." said Kalin "YOU GUYS ARE GONNA CLEAN THIS UP WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

* * *

Well, that was Chapter one to this story, but the question is this: What do they want with Akiza? Guess we'll just have to wait until next chapter. So, until then, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought of the story and I'll be back with a new chapter. See You Next Time!


	2. Gates, Trains, and Brawls!

Hey everyone, The Man is back with a new chapter and some new stuff for you. Some twists and turns possible, but let's hang on for the ride because here we go for the next chapter to the story. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

After what Yusei, Jack, and Crow had gone through to protect Akiza from the Arcadia Force, they went off to go after those goons. They went through alleys to get to the Train Station faster. As they were running, they hit central park to get to the Station. As they were heading for the Eastern Gate, another goon jumps out in front of them.

"There's another one of them." said Yusei

As he said that, more of them came jumping from the sky to prevent The Enforcers from getting to the station. they were surrounded by only a few of them.

"I don't think they'll let us get through." said Crow

"Today isn't their lucky day because these guys are going down!" said Jack

Jack then body slammed one of the goons with one hand. Crow and Yusei then went behind each other's backs and did some teamwork. Yusei grabbed and spun Crow while he kicked the bunch of them, knocking out all of them. Yusei then saw Jack in trouble with two other goons. Crow and Yusei then went to go help Jack by punching one of them down. One was left, so Yusei helicopter kicks the goon in the face, Crow then grabs him an snaps his neck and then pushed him to Jack to slam him to the ground causing that goon to die. They were all down, but one of them fled from battle to report to their leader.

'What's the Arcadia Force doing here anyways?' Jack thought

Jack, Yusei, and Crow then gathered together to regroup and replenish. While Yusei was still trying to catch his breath, he spots someone on the top of the East Gate and it was a girl, but was floating. She suddenly transforms into a beast and disappeared out of thin air right in front of the Enforcers.

"Yusei, do you know that girl?" said Crow

"No, I don't even know who she is." said Yusei

"Come on, We got to get to the station and we got 25 minutes before the train leaves." said Jack

The Enforcers ran out through the East Gate to head for the train station. About ten minutes passed and they make it to the station, but Yusei stops abruptly to check around the corner for anything or anyone in the way. He peeked out to see anything.

"What's wrong?" said Jack

"Sector Security, they knew we were coming." said Yusei

Crow was angered from that and said "Grr... We're running out of time. We need to get to the train." said Crow

"Then it looks like we'll have to ring the doorbell." said Yusei

As they were heading to the front, one of sector security spots them and yells out "HEY! What are you doing over there?!"

"We're hitching a ride is what we're doing." said Crow

AS Crow said that Sector Security started to attack them, but The Enforcers kept their guard up and attacked first. Yusei Punched a guard in the gut and then to the face knocking him to the ground. Jack super-kicked a guard in the jaw and then punched him in his groin. Crow then grabbed a metal pole and hits the guard in the head. The guards were knocked out and The Enforcers kept going.

"Keep up the good work fellas." said Crow as he and the others jumped the gate

As Yusei, Jack, and Crow got past security in the entrance, they see the train that will take them to Anvil Town. It was a long terminal train which had Sector Security on board as well.

"There's the train, it's straight ahead!" said Crow

As Crow said that, the train started to rev up its engines, while it was doing so, Sector Security started to surround them. There was about five of them circling The Enforcers as they all backed up upon each other to watch each other's backs.

"I didn't know we would have a warm welcome." said Crow

"When is the train leaving?" said Jack

"Should be in ten minutes, as soon as it starts to leave, we'll make a break for it." said Crow "When the whistle starts blowing, head straight for the train, so don't miss your cue." he continued

"Who do you think you're talking to, bird-brain?" said Jack

"You Sector punks aren't getting paid enough to die, now get out of my way!" said Yusei

They then attacked the guards with their cuffs and started to punch them in the face. Crow kicked one in the nose so hard that it went out-of-place. Jack then punched the guard who was still cuffed down and swung him to a pillar. Yusei swung his guard around causing him to get dizzy and fall to the cement floor. two guards were still up so Jack jumped up and kicked both of them in the face. Crow and Yusei then picked them up.

"Here, let us help you out." said Crow as he ad Yusei clinked their heads causing them to lose conciousness

As they finished them, Yusei started hearing the whistle blowing from the train knowing that it was about to take off.

"The Train is moving! Come on!" said Yusei

The train has started moving and The Enforcers managed to make it onto the caboose of the train just in time. As they got on, they tried to stay quiet as possible. As they were on the train, they started to suspect what kind of train it is.

"We made it, I'm not surprised." said Jack

"This train is carrying rocket fuel. It must be for that satellite that everyone's been talking about." said Crow

"You think Akiza is on this train?" said Yusei

"She was taken by the Arcadia Forces, if you ask me they're probably at their Headquarters in Anvil Town by now." said Jack

"Really now, you know a lot more about this than we thought, Jack." said Crow

As they were talking, an alarm started to go off throughout the train. The sound must have meant that they knew The Enforcers are on the train.

"Damn!" said Yusei

"They know we're here?" said Jack

"After that brawl fest we had back at the station, YES!" said Crow

~ MEANWHILE ~

_"We may have intruders in the last car. Investigate at once! Remember, no guns because this train is carrying rocket fuel and the fire could cause the train to explode. You got that, Maxima?!"_

"Roger" she said as she turned to the security crew and continued "We got company. They are a few stowaways on board, so make sure you give them some good hospitality."

As The Enforcers were outside, Crow started covering himself up to stay warm due to the cold winds outside.

"Burr... MAN, We're gonna freeze out here! Is there any way to go inside?" said Crow, but as he was talking, The other Enforcers hear Sector Security's footsteps coming their way.

"Guess there isn't any point in hiding. Those guys are gonna tell me where Akiza is, whether they want to or not!" said Yusei as he started climbing the ladder

"Funny, I was looking for a warm-up too, Yusei" said Jack

As they got up the ladder, they see three of Sector Security in front of them. Jack manages to punch out the first one with just one punch to the eye, causing him to fall off of the train. Yusei was fighting with the guard, but got punched in the chest, but countered with a kick to the jaw, knocking him out. Crow then threw the last Sector security off the train and ended up hitting the water. As they headed for the front of the train, they see Maxima and more Sector Security in front of them.

"If you don't have tickets, you're gonna have to pay boys and this ride ain't cheap." said Maxima

"Where did you take Akiza?!" said Yusei as Jack butted in "So nice to see you again, Maxima."

Maxima was a 21-year-old woman with wild green hair that goes to her shoulders, a black tank top on and a black skirt that goes to her knees. She sees Jack and says "Is that you, Jack? I thought I ended him a long time ago..."

"You did, but I'm back with a new attitude and better skill now. And now It's your turn to take a one-way trip to hell. The same way I did." said Jack

Maxima was determined and furious of those remarks Jack said to her and stood her ground. "I'll make sure you go down and stay there, along with your little pals!"

"Then come get some, Maxima!" said Jack

Maxima all of a sudden throws a duel disk at Jack and catches it. Jack was confused about what's going on when she threw it to him.

"Why are you throwing this at me?"

"You and I are going to duel and one of us is getting off this train alive and it certainly won't be you!" said Maxima

* * *

OH DANG! Girl getting a duel in on the train! Well, that's it for chapter two now. What's Jack going to do now that he has to face an old rival he knew? And what will happen if they lose? You have to check out the next chapter soon! But, until then, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and i'll be back soon for some more action and stuff. See You Next Time!


	3. Train Troubles! Jack's Past Comes Back!

Hey people, It is The Man with Imagination again here to bring in the duel on the train. Jack vs. Maxima! Let's see what goes down and what will happen. Enjoy the story everybody! If I mess up, Oopsey Doops!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As the train was still heading to Anvil Town, Maxima and Jack put on their duel disks and put in their decks to start the duel. Both Maxima and jack drew five cards and their Life Points gauge started at 4000.

"How long do we have until we get to Anvil Town?" said Yusei

"We might get there in 30 minutes, we got plenty of time to see Jack mop the floor with his girlfriend" said Crow

"Shut up Crow, now, let's DUEL!" said Jack

4000 LP Jack / 4000 LP Maxima

"Ladies first" said Maxima "And first, I summon to the field my Masked Dragon in Attack Mode" Stars: 3 1400 ATK/1100 DEF "Then I'll place one card face-down and that should do it for now"

"My turn, I draw" said Jack "Now, I'm summoning my Big Piece Golem to the field in Attack Mode and with his ability, if you control a monster and I don't, my Big Piece Golem can be summoned without a sacrifice" (Stars: 5 2100 ATK/ 0 DEF) "Then, I activate the spell card Double Summon, which lets me summon another monster to the field this turn and I'm choosing to summon my Small Piece Golem to the field." (Stars: 3 1100 ATK/ 0 DEF) "And when Big Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem is out on the field, I can bring out Medium Piece Golem from my deck, however, his effects are negated. (Stars: 4 1600 ATK/ 0 DEF) Now, Big Piece Golem, attack Masked Dragon Now!"

Big Piece Golem then smashed Masked Dragon into oblivion and Maxima wasn't fazed one bit.

"I activate Masked Dragon's ability, if it was destroyed by battle, I can call another dragon to take its place, as long as it's attack points are 1500 or less and I'm choosing to bring out another Masked Dragon" said Maxima

"Than my Medium Piece Golem will destroy that one too" said Jack

4000 LP Jack / 3800 LP Maxima

"When will you learn Jack, now I can send for another Dragon-type with 1500 or less ATK points and I choose my Twin-Headed Behemoth" (Stars: 3 1500 ATK/1200 DEF) said Maxima

"Then, I'll place two cards, face-down and end it there" said Jack

"About time, My move! And I'm activating the Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emporer!" said Maxima as she plays the card. When she played it, the field had turned into a building arena

"I'm not done there, next I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, which gives me 1000 Life Points"

4000 LP Jack/ 4800 Maxima

"Now, I pay 2000 of my Life Points so I can call out this bad boy! My Armed Dragon Lv. 7!" (Stars: 7 2800 ATK/1000 DEF) "Now, I'll activate my Armed Dragon's ability by sending a monster from my hand to graveyard to destroy any monsters that has less Attack than the one I'm discarding and I'm discarding my Armed Dragon LV. 5. Since its attack is 2400, all your monsters are destroyed!"

As she did that, all of Jack's Golems were destroyed right in front of him causing his field to be empty and Jack wide open for a direct attack.

"Now, Armed Dragon LV. 7, Attack Jack directly!" said Maxima

"Don't get too cocky Maxima because I have a Trap card! Shadow Spell!" said Jack as chains started to wrap around Maxima's monster

"Not only does it prevent Armed Dragon from attacking and using its effects, it decreases its attack power by 700 points" said Jack (Armed Dragon LV. 7: 2100 ATK/1000 DEF)

"You may have stopped my Armed Dragon, but my Twin-Headed Behemoth will still take you down. Attack him directly NOW!"

2500 LP Jack/ 2800 LP Maxima

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn" said Maxima

"My move then! I draw!" said Jack "I'll summon Dark Resonator in attack mode (Stars: 3 1300 ATK/300 DEF) "And then I'll play this card known as Resonator call, which lets me add another resonator monster from my deck to my hand" Jack then searched for a resonator monster and shuffled his deck. "And now I'll end my turn right there"

"What a waste of a turn, and your done. I Draw! Now, I activate Remove Trap to destroy your Shadow Spell!" Jack's Shadow Spell was then destroyed and sent to the graveyard. " And now my Armed Dragon is free to wipe out the rest of your remaining Life Points! Now Armed Dragon Lv. 7, destroy his Dark Resonator!"

Armed Dragon then attacked, but Dark Resonator was still on the field when Jack spoke up "Didn't you know, Dark Resonator can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, but I still take the damage from it." said Jack

1000 LP Jack/ 2800 LP Maxima

Twin Headed Behemoth, kill that stupid thing!" said Maxima

"Not this time! GO, Mirror Force! This redirects the attack of your monster and destroys every one of your other monsters in Attack mode!" said Jack

That attack then left Maxima wide open with no cards in play, but her only face-down card in play. Maxima was upset that her field was empty and didn't have the cards she needed yet.

Fine, I'll play this card known as The Shallow Grave, which brings back a monster from both of our graveyards in face-down defense mode and I choose my Lv. 7 Armed Dragon" said Maxima

"And I'll choose my Big Piece Golem in face-down defense Mode" said Jack

"I have no choice, but to end my turn, but my Twin-Headed Behemoth comes back to the field due to his effect except he comes back with only 1000 Attack and Defense points (1000 ATK/1000 DEF) and I'll play him in defense mode." said Maxima

"Then, I draw then!" said Jack as he drew the card, but as he saw it, he knew what to do. " I flip-up my Big Piece Golem in attack mode, but I'm not done there, next I tune my Dark Resonator with my Big Piece Golem!" (3 + 5 = 8) "I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend! (Stars: 8 3000 ATK/2000 DEF) Next, I activate this card known as Red Dragon Vase! This card works if I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my side of the field and it also lets me draw two cards, but I'm not allowed to normal summon a monster this turn" said Jack as he then drew two cards "Perfect, I activate my Double Attack spell card! By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can attack twice this turn!" said Jack

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend, Attack her Twin-headed Behemoth" said Jack

1000 LP Jack/ 800 LP Maxima

And now Red Dragon Archfiend's effect activates, when he destroys a defense monster, the rest of them go along with it, so your Armed Dragon is gone too!" said Jack as Maxima's defense monster was destroyed "Now Finish her off Red Dragon Archfiend!"

1000 LP Jack/ 0 LP Maxima

After that attack, Maxima was sitting on her butt from that attack. She couldn't stand up from that powerful force of attack for about a few seconds until she got a call on her ear piece in her earring.

_"Maxima, we need you back at base, now!"_

"Roger that" she whispered as The Enforcers walked up to her

"What's the matter Maxima? I'm still standing." said Jack

"Shut up you amateur!" said Maxima "This isn't over just yet! I've only begun to fight! I'll teach you a lesson or two the next time we meet!" as she said that, she got up, jumped off the train, and dove right into the water.

"That chick was crazy." said Crow

"Did you two have a thing together, Jack?" said Yusei

Jack shrugged on what Yusei said and replied "I don't want to get into detail, we were once in a job together until I was promoted, but let's save this for later. Right now, we need to get in the cart for safety."

An unidentified aircraft then came flying in and started attacking the train with a gun equipped on it. As it was shooting, a huge shake went inside the train causing The Enforcers to get shook up.

'She's here...' Crow thought to himself 'And boy, does she have hardcore attacks'

_"Captain, that attack from that aircraft disabled the brakes! Huh? What? We're almost at the station!"_

"The brakes are out? This isn't good!" said Yusei

"This thing is carrying rocket fuel and if it slams into the station, we're all gonna be fried like chickens." said Crow

"Then let's detach the last car before it happens" said Jack

'Geez Tammy, can you say "Ultimate Death"?' Crow thought

Outside the train, Tammy is still shooting at the train to diable the brakes and then stops shooting and flies off to head to her next destination. 'The rest is up to you now Crow' thought Tammy

~ MEANWHILE ~

"The last car is locked up and we need a card key for it" said Jack

"And where can we find this so-called "Card Kay"? said Crow

"My guess, it's in the Engineer's room" said jack

"But all of this cargo is blocking the way in" said Yusei

"Then, we'll have to find one in here" said Jack

"What if we can't find one in here?" said Crow

"We'll end up dead on impact." said Jack

'Ugh, Dammit Tammy. Did you have to shoot the brakes?' Crow thought

As they were looking, Yusei checked in the crawl spaces of the cart, Jack looked around for any way to hack the cart's security, and Crow was still looking for the card key. Crow looked in the toolboxes in there and he ended up finding it.

"Is this it?" said Crow as Jack quickly replied "Yeah, put it in the slot"

Crow then inserted the card key into the security hole and it caused the rocket fuel to detach from the cart.

"Wahoo! We did it! It's off!" said Crow

"It's not over yet, the brakes are still shot, so now we have to jump off when we hit the station." said Jack

As they got to the station to Anvil Town, The Enforcers ended up jumping out before the train crashed into the wall. The train kept going into the tunnel ahead and crashed causing it to explode on impact. Crow ran up to Yusei to stand up straight.

"We made it Yusei, we're still alive!" said Crow

"Don't let your guard down you two, we're in the Arcadia's turf now, so we need to be careful." said Jack

"Then let's get moving!" said Yusei

The Enforcers ran up the stairs to head for the Arcadia's HQ, as smoke started to come in through the place where the train exploded and The Enforcers started to head out to the nearest exit.

* * *

Okay, that part is now done! Now, where do The Enforcers head out to next and how will they get to Arcadia Headquarters? We'll just have to wait until next chapter. By the way you guys, I got Finals Week going on, so I won't be updating stuff until Finals is done, so I'll let you guys review on this and tell me what you though and I'll be back when my work is done. See You Next Time!


	4. Running, Flying, and Hunting

Hi people, It's The Man again and I am here to bring in the best chapter you guys will ever watch and if you don't believe me, you can just kiss my rump. Just kidding... lol... I wouldn't let anyone do that, But, still enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Yusei, Crow, and Jack were leaving the train station, they were running through the long hallway, they were discussing how they would find Akiza.

"How far is Arcadia's Headquarters?" said Yusei

"About a few miles from where we are" said Jack

"This is gonna take us all night. Is there a faster way of getting there?" said Crow

"We'll just have to wait until we get out of this place" said Jack as they kept on running until there was a gate that shut down to the floor behind them "This isn't good. The emergency shutters are activated" Jack continued

"So, that means if we stop to catch our breath even for a second, we'll be dead" said Yusei

"Well, no time to slack, let's keep moving" said Crow

As they kept moving, they see Sector Security blocking their way and this time have on bullet-proof vests. The Enforcers wasn't surprised that they showed up in a hallway.

"These guys are popping up everywhere. They must really enjoy working as a cop." said Crow as Yusei stepped in "HEY! Get out of our way!"

"Sorry punks, but we were given orders to take you three down. The deeper you go into this place, the more security you'll run into" said the security guard

As the guards stopped them, The Enforcers then got physical and just rammed ahead. Yusei punched one of them in the gut and helicopter kicked him to the ground and stomped on his chest cavity. Jack head butted a guard and then rammed him to the wall while Crow used his cuffs to grab the cop and throw him around the walls to make him go unconscious. As The Enforcers finished with them, they kept moving forward and saw a case of stairs and kept climbing as the shutters kept coming and closing behind them. While they kept going, more security was in their way and attacked them until they were knocked out cold. Yusei saw one coming from behind them and he stopped to punch him in the face and kicked him right under the shutter behind him, causing that guard to die right there as he was split in half. As they kept climbing floor after floor, they end up heading towards a dead-end, the emergency exit.

"An emergency exit" said Jack

"Does it lead outside?" said Yusei

"Well, it's the only exit and we can turn back, so I guess this is the only way out" Crow

Jack then pressed the button to open the gates and it led them to another dead-end. All they saw was nothing but garages for air carriers and other air carriers flying around for any intruders. Yusei, Jack, and Crow saw one coming towards them and they ducked down so they wouldn't be caught. As that carrier left, they got back up.

"There's a lot of air carriers around here, they must be looking for us" said Crow

"Great, so now we're stuck here. What now?" said Jack as Yusei was thinking and got an idea in his head

"We'll just hitch a ride with them" said Yusei

"Oh! That's an excellent Idea Yusei, should we turn ourselves in while were at it?" said Jack sarcastically

"When another carrier comes by, we jump on it" said Yusei

"It's a high-risk chance, but it's better than just sitting on out asses" said Crow

As they were talking, they see an air carrier with three sector security guards on it and one piloting the carrier and Yusei gotten the moment to jump down to it.

"Okay, JUMP!" said Yusei and he and Crow jumped down to it

"This guy is bloody insane!" said Jack

As they hit their mark, The Enforcers manage to land on the air carrier without slipping and caught the security guards by surprise.

"What the hell?!" said the security guard

"You looking for us?" said Yusei as security gasped

"We're the punks that you guys were searching for" said Crow as Security backed up to get their taser guns out

Sorry fellas, but we're taking this aircraft now" said Volt

As they said that, the security guards fired their taser and tried to take down The Enforcers, but ended up missing them and them they each punched out the guards and threw them off the carrier to their deaths.

"The ship is ours now" said Yusei as Jack walked up to the driver

"Hey you!" said Jack

"Uh, y-y-es?" said the driver"

"Keep flying this thing" said Jack

"Y-y-yes sir!" he said as he flew them to their next destination

As they kept on flying, they saw Arcadia's Headquarters from right under them, but what they also saw was a rooftop forest and around it was a huge dome. As Yusei looked inside the dome, he sees Akiza laying there in a deep sleep.

"There's Akiza, she's in that dome" said Yusei

"Hey driver, can you drop us off at that place?" said Crow as he turned to see the pilot driver jump off and leave and then he used his parachute "He got away. Jack, you freaked him out"

Jack then got into the seat and started to fly the air carrier himself and as he was flying, he tried to land the carrier near the dome, but couldn't.

"Hey, you past it!" said Crow

"Dammit!" Jack yelled as the carrier started to go down and crashed into a tree in the rooftop forest

The Enforcers were holding on to try to prevent any casualties from happening, but as they landed, nobody was hurt. Jack then got out of the driver's seat and started to walk around. Crow and Yusei then got up from the impact and jumped off the carrier to follow Jack.

"Man, i could have lives from a cat and that still wouldn't be enough for this rescue." said Crow

"Just be thankful that your still alive" said Jack

"Hey, you were the one who made us crash" said Crow

"That dome over there, I know I saw Akiza inside" said Yusei

Then, let's get in there and get her" said Jack

"Yeah, easier said than done" said Crow

"Shh... guys, look" said Yusei as Crow and Jack saw security dogs surrounding the areas. The Enforcers then hid behind a big bush to prevent being caught by their stare. As they saw the dogs, they were equipped with a laser on their backs with piercing red eyes and they knew that wasn't normal for dogs.

"These Arcadia punks got pets now?" said Yusei

I'm betting they gave those dogs a tune-up on their bodies" said Jack

"Like I said before, easier said than done" said Crow

"Shut up, we don't want them knowing we're here" said Jack

As The Enforcers were trying to prevent getting caught, the dogs heard rustling in the bushes where they were and were found out and contacted backup. The Enforcers then came out of hiding and saw more of the goons popping out all over the place surrounding The Enforcer crew. Yusei, Jack, and Crow then went on each other's backs to look at each one of them and stood their ground and got ready to fight.

"Arcadia Forces!" said Jack as Crow said "Look at all the security they have here. It's gotta be the place" said Crow

"Akiza is here and I'm going to bring her home" said Yusei

"Just be careful you two, this is their turf and they have the edge" said Jack

Jack then found a hard stick to use as a weapon and ended up taking down the possessed dogs and take out their machinery on their backs and kicked them in their guts causing them to collapse on the ground. Crow and Yusei were holding their own against those goons and beat down each one of them. Crow was getting kicked in the face by one, but got back up and punched him in the chest cavity and threw him to a tree. Yusei had tried kicking one in the face, but missed and then tripped the goon to fall on his back and Yusei then stomped on his face and knocked him out. As the fight was going on, they stopped and retreated.

"Those guys are more quick than the ones we fought at New Domino" said Crow

"That's because this place is their home and they know their way around this jungle of a building" said Jack

As he said that someone came out from out of nowhere in front of them and just stood up in a creepy kind of way. It was the same man who kidnapped Akiza nad brought her to the Headquarters and The Enforcers recognized him from there. He had one eye red and the other eye blue with black spiky hair and he was glaring at Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"I knew he would be here!" said Jack

"It's YOU! The one who took Akiza" said Yusei

"How does it feel having your woman being taken from you by somebody else?" he said

"I'll save her after I take you down!" said Yusei

"Unfortunately, that's not how this story is going to end at all. Here, WE have the advantage. By the way, introductions, the name is Koma! But, it won't matter to you anyways, you won't stand a chance against me. YOU WILL NEVER GET THE GIRL BACK!" Then Koma's left arm popped out a duel disk in the shape of a large knife to intimidate Yusei.

"I will beat you in a duel and I WILL get Akiza back!" said Yusei

"Hold on there Yusei, let me take him on!" said Crow

"You sure you want to do this Crow?" said Yusei

"Yeah, besides you need to save up your energy to get Akiza, so let me duel him and take him down" said Crow as Jack handed him their only Duel Disk they got from Maxima on the train

"Perfect, as soon as I take you down, I'll take down them too" said Koma

* * *

Oh Wow! Crow is going to take on a psychopath! But, is Crow able to take on a killer kidnapper like him? And what will they plan to do with Akiza in that dome? You guys have to check out the next chapter, which I'll be writing soon. But, until then, leave your reviews and i'll be back with a new chapter for you guys. See You Next Time!


	5. Crow vs Koma, the Detour Duel

Hey there everyone! It's me ,The Man with Imagination! (echos) and now we are about to see Crow duel for his life because you guys read Koma's duel disk. It's a knife! Will Crow survive? I dunno, let's get to the dueling and find out! Plus, there might be some twists and such!

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

"Be careful with this guy Crow, he's deadly by the look on his face" said Jack

"You got it, he won't be getting in our way when I'm finished with him" said Crow

"Alright then, let's DUEL!" said Koma

4000 LP Crow/ 4000 LP Koma

"First honor is mine" said Koma as he drew his card "And I shall call forth my Genex Controller in attack mode!" (Stars:3 1400 ATK/1200 DEF) and then I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn there"

"Then it's my move, I draw!" said Crow "and I play Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode and with his effect, if I have no monsters out, I can summon him without a sacrifice (Stars:5 2000 ATK/900 DEF). But wait, there's more! I also summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear in attack mode because if there's a Blackwing monster on my side of the field, I can Special summon him automatically (Stars:4 1600 ATK/1200 DEF). Now Sirocco, attack his Genex Controller!"

As Crow was attacking, Koma had a grin on his face "How stupid can you be, I play my Shrink spell card! And with it, it cuts Sirocco's attack power in half (2000 ATK - 1000 ATK) and that means it's too weak to take down my Controller. Now attack his Sirocco my Genex Controller!"

3600 LP Crow/ 4000 LP Koma

"My Sirocco may be gone, but my Bora can still destroy that piece of scrap metal! Attack!" as Crow said that, Koma's Genex Controller was destroyed and was sent to the graveyard.

3600 LP Crow/ 3800 LP Koma

"Then, I'm playing two cards face down on the field and call it a turn" said Crow

"My turn now, I DRAW!" said Koma "And next I show my face-down card, Call of the Haunted which brings back my Genex Controller that you destroyed! Next, I summon to the field my Genex Undine in Attack Mode (Stars:3 1200 ATK/800 DEF). Next, my Genex Undine's effect activates, when it's been Normal Summoned to the field, I can send a Water monster to my graveyard to add another Genex Controller to my hand and I'm sending my other Genex Undine to the grave." Koma then sent his second Undine to the graveyard as he made his next move. "Now I tune my Controller with my Genex Undine (3 + 3 = 6) so that I may Synchro Summon my Hydro Genex (Stars:6 2300 ATK/1800 DEF). Now Hydro Genex, Attack his Bora the Spear now!"

As Hydro Genex was about to attack, Crow was in trouble and acted fast on what to do next. "I activate my Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow's effect, when a Blackwing monster I control is about to be attacked, I can send him to the graveyard to increase his attack by the attack power of Kalut's (1600 ATK - 3000 ATK) Now Bora, attack his Hydro Genex!" As Crow did that, Koma's Hydro Genex exploded and water was thrown everywhere.

3600 LP Crow/ 3100 LP Koma

"Okay, you think you're so tough now? I'll play this face-down and that's all for now you punk!" said Koma

"Alright, I draw!" Crow said "And now, I summon my Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in Attack Mode (Stars:3 1300 ATK/800 DEF)." As Crow summoned his monster, Koma then interrupted his summon. "Hold it Bird boy, you activated my trap card, Trap Hole, which destroys any monster with 1000 attack points or more when summoned, so say bye-bye to your bird!" Crow's Gale then was sent into a hole and was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Alright, my Bora will attack you directly then!" said Crow

3600 LP Crow/ 1500 LP Koma

"I'll end it there freak!" said Crow

"Your going to regret saying that you bird brat! MY MOVE!" said Koma "And I activate my Allure of Darkness spell card! With it, I draw two cards and I have to remove a DARK monster from play from my hand and I choose my Genex Spare!" Koma then removed his monster from play and continued his turn. "I now bring out my Genex Neutron in attack mode (Stars:4 1800 ATK/1200 DEF). And now my Neutron will destroy your Bora the Spear!"

3400 LP Crow/ 1500 LP Koma

"Next, I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn there and my Genex Neutron's effect activates. When my turn ends and it was Normal summoned this turn, I can add a Machine-Type Tuner monster to my hand and it's my Genex Controller again!"

"Then it's my turn! I DRAW!" said Crow as Koma then stopped Crow again "Before you do anything else, I play my trap that I just placed on the field and it's my Secret Barrel trap! And with this, you take 200 points of damage for every card you have on the field and in your hand. So far, you have three face-down cards and four cards in your hand, so you take 800 points of damage!"

2400 LP Crow/ 1500 LP Koma

"Alright then, I activate my face down, Black Whirlwind!" said Crow "Next, I summon my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode (Stars:4 1800 ATK/1200 DEF) and with Black Whirlwind's effect, it allows me to add a Blackwing monster to my hand as long as it's attack points are lower than my Shura and I choose my Breeze the Zephyr. But, with Breeze's effect, if it was added to my hand by the effect of a Monster, Spell, or Trap, I get to summon it to the field (Stars:3 1100 ATK/300 DEF). Now, Shura, destroy Genex Neutron!" As Crow ordered the attack, both monsters were destroyed on impact.

"Your crazy, they both have the same attack power, why make them destroy each other?" said Koma

"With Shura's ability, if he destroyed a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can summon a Blackwing from my deck with 1500 or less attack points in Defense mode and I choose my Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords (Stars:3 400 ATK/1600 DEF). and now my Breeze will attack you directly!"

2400 LP Crow/ 400 LP Koma

"I'll end my turn there Koma and it's your move!" said Crow

"Your going to get it now, MY MOVE!" said Koma "And first, I play monster reborn to bring back my Hydro Genex that you destroyed!" and then Hydro Genex appeared as he was before. "Next, I summon my Genex Controller! and now Hydro Genex will attack your Breeze!" Hydro Genex then blasted water to Breeze and destroyed it.

1200 LP Crow/ 400 LP Koma

"Now, Hydro Genex effect activates, when it destroys a monster, I gain that monster's attack points to my Life Points!" said Koma

1200 LP Crow/ 1500 LP Koma

"Now I end my turn there, so make your last move you punk!" said Koma

"Alight, here goes everything!" said Crow "Alright! I summon to the field my Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (Stars:2 1300 ATK/0 DEF) next it's effect activates, when he's normal summoned, I can bring back a level 4 or lower Blackwing monster from my graveyard and I choose my Bora the Spear" as Crow said that his Bora came back from the graveyard in attack mode. "And since Black Whirlwind is still in play, I can add another Blackwing to my hand and I choose my Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain. Next, I play my face-down trap, Windstorms of Etaqua and it switches the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field." As Crow played that, all monsters went to defense mode, except for his Etesen who switched into Attack mode.

"Now, I tune my Blizzard the Far North with my Bora the Spear (2 + 4 = 6) so that I can Synchro Summon Blackwing Armed Wing! (Stars:6 2300 ATK/1000 DEF) and now Blackwing Armed Wing, attack Genex Controller! and since it's in Defense mode, my Armed wing gains an extra 500 Attack point boost (2300 ATK - 2800 ATK)." As Crow attacked with his Armed wing, his Genex Controller was destroyed and caused Koma to fly to a tree.

"Oh yeah, if your still conscious, my Armed Wing effect is that the difference between your monster's defense and my attack, the difference is dealt to you as damage!" Crow shouted

1200 LP Crow/ 0 LP Koma

As Koma's life points hit zero, he was knocked out from the impact and the hit to a tree head first causing him to be out like a light. Crow then broke the silence and turned to Yusei. "Well, let's go get your princess, Yusei"

As they left Koma, they walked up to the dome to find a way around to get inside the dome.

"It looks pretty big up close" said Crow

"It's a long drop from here. I don't know how to get around this." said Jack as he turned to see Yusei looking for a way to get inside. Yusei then sees a ladder on the side of the dome to get inside, but he also sees a tree that has a branch long enough to jump to it.

"I'm not giving up yet!" said Yusei as he then climbed up the tree to get to the ladder on the other side. Yusei then jumped to the ladder and managed to grab onto it and then climbed up.

"Guess we'll have to follow him" said Crow

"He needs us and we need him and we need to get Akiza out of there" said Jack

* * *

Alright you guys, there you have it. What do you think will happen inside of that dome and who is holding Akiza captive in there? Also, What kind of plans do they have with her? You guys need to check out the next chapter. But, in the meantime, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and I'll have the next one done soon. See You Next Time!


	6. Three on One! Enforcers vs a Psychic

Hey you guys, It's The Man here! (Sissy girl voice) OH MY Gawd it's him again! Yeah, it's me and I am here to come in with a new chapter to this story and believe me when I say this, it is going to leave you guys speechless. Enjoy people!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Yusei was climbing up the ladder, he hears a piano playing from inside. He knew what that music was and started to think about who played that song.

"That music? Why does it sound so familiar?" said Yusei as Jack yelled "Come on Yusei, we can't daydream at a time like this"

So, Yusei, Jack, and Crow kept climbing on the ladder to see what was going on inside of the dome. Who they saw inside was Akiza, but two other guys were down there with her watching her sleep. As the girl on the piano was playing her music, she stopped playing and transformed into a Psychic beast and walked down to the two men in the lower level. One of the two men had long grey hair with a silver suit on.

"Goodwin, transfer Akiza to the Panzera. We will go ahead according to plan." said the man

"The satellite control center has not been fully repaired since yesterday due to an explosion" said Goodwin

"What are you talking about Goodwin, Akiza has returned to us and it will be for the last time because we need her for this project" said the man

"But, sir.." said Goodwin as the man turned to Goodwin and raised his voice "ENOUGH! As Chief Executive Officer, I order you to do so"

"On the contrary, I do not take orders from you, my allegiance is to your predecessor" said Goodwin "Your just using The Arcadia Movement to fulfill your own selfish needs. What would your father think of your selfish abuse? Do not do this, her parents are probably worried about her by now!"

"Then, do you intend to take me down by force Sir Goodwin?" he said

"I will if I must" said Goodwin

As these two were arguing, The Enforcers were watching their conflict from on top of the dome. Jack recognized who Goodwin was arguing with. he had big red hair with a curl covering his left eye and a green suit.

"That's Sayer, he's The Arcadia Movement's Leader!" said Jack

"Why is he fighting with that old guy anyways?" said Crow

"I don't know, but we better be careful. We don't know what their capable of" said Yusei

Goodwin then put on a duel disk as did Sayer and started a duel. Sayer then played a spell card called Psychic Sword and brought the card to life. He then sliced Goodwin's chest and slashed his left arm with the duel disk on him, causing Goodwin to fall to the floor. Sayer then walked up to him to cause more pain to his body.

"They say there is one way to repay your master, by surpassing him and now here is my good-bye gift to you!" said Sayer as he then stomped on his back and spinal cord. Goodwin barely moved from that and then fell unconscious.

"Get this old fool out of my sight, he is no longer of any use to me" said Sayer. As he said that, two Arcadia Force members dragged his corpse to the garbage. As that was done, he heard footsteps from behind him and it was none other than The Enforcers.

"Who are you to beat up the elderly?" said Crow

"Your heartless you asshole!" said Jack

"It wasn't my fault, he didn't want to take orders from me, so I had to put him down" said Sayer. As Yusei heard that, he grabbed Goodwin's severed arm which had a duel disk still attached and took it off and put it on his left arm. Yusei had fire in his eyes for what Sayer did to Goodwin.

"I will take you down and I'm taking back Akiza from you!" said Yusei

"She's Arcadia's property now, punks and I'll be the one to take her back" said Sayer

"What?! She is not your property!" said Yusei

"I should actually thank you three for protecting her all these years. Is there any way I can reward you?" said Sayer

"You think that were stupid enough to take your bribe?" said Jack

"I guess I don't have a choice but to duel you then. Fine, I'll take on all of you at once and show you the true powers of a Psychic duelist! And to make things more fair, I'll have my Life Point gauge start at 8000!" said Sayer as he turned on his duel disk

"You sure are a confident bastard" said Crow as he started up his duel disk

"The three of us against you? You don't stand a chance against us!" said Yusei

"Your probably forgotten who you're dealing with Sayer! I have cards you haven't seen before" said Jack as he saw another duel disk on display. Jack then smashed the glass with his fist and grabbed the duel disk and placed it on his left arm.

"Alright then, you three will go down!" said Sayer as they all said in Unison "DUEL!"

4000 LP Crow / 8000 LP Sayer  
4000 LP Jack  
4000 LP Yusei

**(A/N Keep in mind, Yusei, Jack, and Crow will share the same field)**

"I'll start things off, I draw!" said Yusei "And first I play Speed Warrior in Attack Mode (Stars:2 900 ATK/200 DEF) and I'll lay this face down!"

"MY move then. Draw!" said Jack "And I play two cards facedown and end it there"

"It's my turn then!" said Crow "And I summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode (Stars:3 1300 ATK/400 DEF) and then I play this card face-down and end it there"

"Is that all you three got? I draw!" said Sayer "And for my first move, I summon Krebons in attack mode (Stars:2 1200 ATK/800 DEF) and now Krebons will attack Speed Warrior!"

"Not on my watch! Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" said Yusei "The card I had facedown was a trap and you fell for it, now Krebons attack failed and my Scarecrow flips back facedown"

"Tch, then I'll play three cards facedown and end my turn!" said Sayer

"My move then, I draw!" said Yusei "And I'll play this monster in defense mode and now Speed Warrior, attack his Krebons! and with Speed Warriors ability, his attack power doubles! (900 ATK - 1800 ATK)"

"I play Krebons special ability, by paying 800 of my life points, I can keep Krebons in play!" said Sayer

4000 LP Crow / 6800 LP Sayer  
4000 LP Jack  
4000 LP Yusei

"I End my turn there" said Yusei

"My turn then, here goes" said Jack "and I summon my Small Piece Golem in attack mode (Stars:3 1100 ATK/0 DEF) and now I play my Facedown card Reload. With this, I get to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards that I had!" said Jack as Sayer stopped him "I show my facedown! Dark Bribe! By using this card, I can negate your card's effect and destroy it. However, you get to draw one card!"

"Fine, I'll just end my turn" said Jack

"Then, it's my turn to go then! Here goes!" said Crow "I bring out my Blackwing - Elphin the Raven(Stars:6 2200 ATK/1200 DEF) and with his effect, if there's another Blackwing on my field, I get to summon it! Now Elphin, attack his Krebons!"

"I play Krebons' effect again to keep in the game"said Sayer

4000 LP Crow / 5000 LP Sayer  
4000 LP Jack  
4000 LP Yusei

"Then, I attack with Gale the Whirlwind" said Crow

"I'll still use Krebons' effect even if you keep attacking me"said Sayer

4000 LP Crow / 4100 LP Sayer  
4000 LP Jack  
4000 LP Yusei

"I guess I end my turn then"said Crow

"About time, now it's my move" said Sayer "And I summon my Psychic Snail to the field (Stars:4 1900 ATK/1200 DEF) and next, I play the spell Emergency Teleport which will allow me to summon another Psychic-type monster my hand or deck as long as it's stars are three or less and I choose my Serene Psychic Witch (Stars:3 1400 ATK/1200 DEF). And now I tune my Krebons with my Psychic Snail and my Witch (2 + 4 + 3 = 9) so I can Synchro Summon my Hyper Psychic Blaster (Stars:9 3000 ATK/2500 DEF) in Attack mode! Now, I play my third facedown and it's my Book of Moon Spell and with it, I can change your small piece Golem to defense mode." As Sayer did that, Jack's Small Piece Golem went to defense mode. "Now I activate my Heavy Storm card which destroys all spells and traps in play!" Sayer then activated it and caused all the spell and traps that The Enforcers had to be destroyed. "Now my Psychic Blaster, attack Small Piece Golem now" Jack's Small Piece Golem was then blasted to oblivion. "Now my Blaster's effect activates,the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense, the difference is dealt to you as battle damage, Jack!"

4000 LP Crow / 4100 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
4000 LP Yusei

"I play one card facedown and end my turn" said Sayer

'That this is tough and it nearly blew away Jack's life points away. I can't make any screw-ups or else we might never get Akiza back home' Yusei thought "It's my move!Draw! And I switch Speed Warrior into defense mode. And then I play this monster in defense mode too and end it there!"

"My move then!" said Jack "And I summon my Medium Piece Golem in Attack Mode (stars:4 1600 ATK/0 DEF) and then I place one card facedown"

"It's my turn then" said Crow "And now I play one card facedown then I activate my Gale's special ability! Gale can cut your Psychic Blaster's attack power in half (3000 ATK - 1500 ATK). Now Elphin, destroy his Psychic monster!" As Crow was attacking, Sayer put a grin on his face for that move.

"You fool! You activated my trap card! Half-Counter! With this card, when one of your monster attacks one of mine, It's attack power increases by half of your Elphin's attack power (1500 ATK - 2600 ATK)!" As Sayer activated his trap, Blackwing - Elphin was destroyed on impact and caused Crow's Life points to drop.

3600 LP Crow / 4100 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
4000 LP Yusei

"Another mistake like that and your life points would drop more than that!" said Sayer

"Grr... I play one card facedown and end my turn!"said Crow

"Then, it's my turn again!" said Sayer as he drew a card "I summon my Silent Psychic Wizard (Stars:4 1900 ATK/0 DEF) and when he's summoned to the field,I can remove a Psychic from play and I choose my Psychic Snail. Now Psychic Blaster, destroy Yusei's Speed Warrior! And don't forget, you still take piercing damage from him even if he got downsized!"

3600 LP Crow / 4100 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
2800 LP Yusei

"Next, my Wizard will attack Gale!" said Sayer

3000 LP Crow / 4100 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
2800 LP Yusei

"Next turn, you three will be history!" said Sayer

* * *

Okay, it took me a while to get the duel part done, but I did it! So, Wait for part two to come in guys because I plan on making it good. So, leave your reviews and I will be back for part 2 of this duel. This was tiring to do, but I got it done! See You Next Time!


	7. Cornered! Time to Blow it Up!

What's up you guys, It's The Man with Imagination (echos) and I am back from doing another story. I have worked my butt to the bone to come up with some stuff for this chapter. So Enjoy it please!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Yusei stared down at his field looking at what was on there. Sayer had his Psychic Blaster, his Psychic Wizard, and a face-down card while Yusei and his crew had two defense monsters, Gale, and two of Crow's face-downs on the field. Yusei only has two cards in his hand and he tried to think of a way to save Akiza from Sayer.

"Sayer, why do even do this? Why do you want Akiza?" Sayer just stood there in silence and just laughed at that question "You really want to know? Because she is the key to our Arcadia Project! She has something that is important to this and when I'm done with her, you can have what's left!" Yusei got angry as Sayer just made jokes. "You won't be laughing when I'm through with you! I DRAW!"

Yusei saw the card and it was what he needed to get back into the game. "First, I sacrifice one of my defense monsters so that I can summon Quickdraw Synchron! (Stars:5 700 ATK/1400 DEF) and since I have a tuner on my field, I can bring back Quilbolt Hedgehog back from the graveyard!" Sayer was confused of what Yusei did on his play. "What?! Quilbolt wasn't in your graveyard to begin with!" Yusei smirked "That's because he was the defense monster I sacrificed to summon my Quickdraw. And now I tune my Quickdraw with my Quilbolt Hedgehog (5 + 2 = 7) to Synchro Summon Junk Archer! (Stars:7 2300 ATK/2000 DEF)"

Sayer was in shock of what he saw and he didn't have anything in his hand to help him. "Now I play my Junk Archer's ability, once per turn, I can remove a monster on your side of the field for this turn and I'm choosing your Psychic Wizard!" As Yusei did that, Junk Archer shot his machine arrow at Silent Psychic Wizard and disappeared. "Now Junk Archer, attack his Psychic Blaster!" Junk Archer shot another arrow at Sayer's Psychic Blaster and exploded all over Sayer causing his monster to be destroyed along with most of his life points.

3000 LP Crow / 3300 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
2800 LP Yusei

"And with that, I end my turn!" said Yusei

"Now, it's my turn, I draw and since your wizard comes back from Yusei's Junk Archer, I have to play this card face-down and summon Flare Resonator in defense mode! (Stars:3 300 ATK/1300 DEF) and end it there." said Jack

"MY move now! Look out!" said Crow " And now I sacrifice my Gale to summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (Stars:5 2000 ATK/500 DEF) activate my face down card called Against the Wind! With this card, it allows me to add a Blackwing from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I choose my Gale and because of it, I take damage equal to its attack points."

1700 LP Crow / 3300 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
2800 LP Yusei

"And now my Sirocco, attack his Silent Wizard!" Crow's attack caused Sayer's wizard to be destroyed, but it wasn't done yet. "You activated my Wizard's special ability, when it's destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, the monster that I removed from play using his effect comes back to my field in attack mode, so come back Psychic Snail!"

1700 LP Crow / 3200 LP Sayer  
1000 LP Jack  
2800 LP Yusei

"Fine, I end my turn!" said Crow in a grunted tone

"Then it's my turn, I draw!" said Sayer "And first, I play Upstart Goblin which gives you three 1000 Life Points and I get to Draw again!

2700 LP Crow / 3200 LP Sayer  
2000 LP Jack  
3800 LP Yusei

"Now, I activate my Card of Sanctity, this let's us draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" Sayer and The Enforcers then drew up to six cards and they all saw what they needed to win. "Alright, I sacrifice my Snail so I can bring to the field my Overdrive Teleporter in Attack mode (Stars:6 2100 ATK/1200 DEF) and next I activate its special ability! By paying 2000 of my life points, I get to summon two level 3 Psychic monsters from my deck and I choose my Psychic Commander and Serene Psychic Witch.

2700 LP Crow / 1200 LP Sayer  
2000 LP Jack  
3800 LP Yusei

Next, I'll play the Star Changer Spell Card which allows me to increase or decrease the level of one monster by 1 and I'll increase my commander's level from three to four! Now, I tune my Commander with my Witch together (4 + 3 = 7) so I can Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer (Stars:7 2400 ATK/2000 DEF) Now, I activate my Lifetrancer's ability, by removing a Psychic monster from my grave, I gain 1200 Life Points.

2700 LP Crow / 2400 LP Sayer  
2000 LP Jack  
3800 LP Yusei

"Now, my Lifetrancer will attack your Sirocco the Dawn!" Sayer commanded the attack and caused Sorocco to be sent directly to the graveyard. Crow was frustrated on what Sayer did and it did a number on his life points.

2300 LP Crow / 2400 LP Sayer  
2000 LP Jack  
3800 LP Yusei

"Next, my Teleporter will attack Flare Resonator. Attack my Teleporter!" said Sayer and his monster destroyed Jack's Resonator. "Now I play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Sayer, your gonna regret ever facing us, my move!" said Yusei "And I summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode (Stars:3 1300 ATK/500 DEF) and now Junk Synchron's effect activates, when summoned, I can bring back a monster that is two stars or less and I will bring back Speed Warrior. Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior (3 + 2 = 5) so I can Synchro summon Junk Warrior (Stars:5 2300 ATK/1300 DEF) and next I switch my defense monster into Attack mode, my Fortress Warrior (Stars:2 600 ATK/1200 DEF) and now Junk Warrior's effect activates, it gains the attack of all level two or below monsters on the field, increasing its power (2300 ATK - 2900 ATK) and Junk Warrior will attack your Lifetrancer!" As Yusei launched his attack, Sayer activated a facedown card.

"You played into my trap Yusei, I play my trap, Staunch Defender, when one of my monsters is being attacked, it takes out the other monster that is the weakest on my side of the field and my Teleporter will take the blow for her!" as Sayer played his trap, Junk Warrior destroyed Overdrive Teleporter and sent it straight to the graveyard.

2700 LP Crow / 1700 LP Sayer  
2000 LP Jack  
3800 LP Yusei

"I play one card face-down and end my turn" said Yusei

"Then I'll go then, I draw!" said Jack "And I'll activate my Monster Reincarnation card which lets me discard a card to get a monster from my graveyard back to my hand! and next, I'll summon my Dark Resonator back to the field and end my turn there!"

"Jack, you barely even attacked that creep! Stop being a punk and just do something!" Crow yelled

"Let's see you do better! Besides, I have an idea on getting his attention!" said Jack

"Fins, My turn then, DRAW!" said Crow "And first, I summon my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (Stars:4 1800 ATK/1200 DEF) and next I play my facedown card called Rising Energy! This card powers up my Shura by 1500 Attack points (1800 ATK - 3300 ATK) which is enough to take out your Lifetrancer, now attack!"

Sayer started to panic and played a card "I will not lose this duel! Activate Rush Recklessly! This card increases my Lifetrancer's Attack power by 700 (2400 ATK - 3100 ATK) As Sayer played that card, it still wasn't enough to save his monster, but only reduced the damage he would have taken.

2700 LP Crow / 1500 LP Sayer  
2000 LP Jack  
3800 LP Yusei

"I guess, I'll just end my turn then. I don't have nothing else to play. At least until next turn!" said Crow

Sayer started to laugh hysterically when Crow said that remark and just kept laughing until Yusei jumped in. "What's so funny?" Sayer stopped for a second from laughing and started to explain himself. "You fools, there isn't going to be a next turn."

"What in blazes are you talking about?!" said jack

"Your about to find out! I Draw!" said Sayer "And I activate my facedown card, Self-Destruct Button!" Yusei, Crow, and jack saw what the card was, but Yusei started to speak again. "You can't use that card,our life points are barely high enough to have you use it!"

"Oh, but it is because all of your life points equal as one. All your life points combined is 8500 while mine is 1500 and Self-Destruct Button works if our difference is 7000 or more and as soon as I push this button, this duel will end in a draw." said Sayer

"Don't do this Sayer, if you use that, we'll all die!" said Yusei

"Sorry boys, but it was fun while it lasted. I have other plans for you three, as does Akiza" Sayer then pushed the button causing everyone's monsters to be destroyed and all their life points reaching zero at the same time. The ground then collapsed under The Enforcers causing them to fall through the hole. Sayer on the other hand jumped away from the hole and grabbed Akiza before the dome exploded.

"It is almost time Akiza, let's get out of here" Sayer said to Akiza's unconscious body. Sayer then jumped through an open hole and jumped outside causing to fall and land on one of the air carriers.

"Get me to the Panzera, now! Take her somewhere safe until the Panzera is ready for takeoff!" he said. The Pilot then flew to the destination where Sayer was headed. As for Akiza, one of the Arcadia Forces had taken her and took her somewhere else inside the Headquarters.

* * *

Well THAT duel ended in a bang! But, that explosion really blew the top off the HQ, and what of The Enforcers, well, we'll have to wait until next chapter to see where they ended up. But, until then, leave your reviews and I'll be back with another chapter. See You Next Time!


	8. Crow's Search and Rescue is a Go!

Hey people, It is The Man with Imagination! and I am here to bring you the newest chapter of The Enforcers. Last time, they were caught in an explosion from the Self-Destruct Button Trap Card that Sayer played in their duel. And where are they now you may ask? Well, let's read and see where they ended up! Enjoy..

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Crow was in a small locker room where he ended up unconscious. He wakes up and see his surroundings. There are boxes and other junk all over the place. He gets up from where he was and stretched out to get up from his little nap. He sniffed out the place and it smelled bad.

"Eww Gross, it smells like Jack's dirty laundry in here! Of all the places they could put me in, why in here?!" As Crow complained, he got a call on his phone knowing that it was Tammy, but as the door opened , he saw one of the Arcadia Goons walk in to check on their prisoner i.e. Crow and saw he was wide awake from his nap.

"HEY YOU! Keep it quiet in here!" he said

"Well excuse me for being so loud!" said Crow

Crow then put up his fists and attacked the goon by punching his face, kicking him in his gut and tripping him over to the floor and kicking his guts into next week. Crow threw him to the wall and knocked him out. As Crow was done with him, he answered his phone.

"What?"

_"The target is on the move, she's not too far from your location."_

"Right, I'll go find her now"

_"Be careful though, there is high security around, so you better be careful not to get caught."_

"Don't worry, I already have an idea on how to get around this huge place."

Crow hung up on Tammy and took off the Arcadia Uniform from the guy he just knocked out and strapped it on to disguise himself as one of the Arcadia Forces goonies. As Crow put on the suit he felt it was a little light for his size.

"A little tight, but it's all I can work with for now." Crow said as he left the room and locked it behind him.

Crow walked out of the room and saw two of those goons posing to each other the same pose. Crow knew that it was a secret handshake to them so he had to play the part by doing so to prevent getting caught. Crow walked around trying to get to Akiza, but when he tried looking, he spotted one of the goons in front of him. He performed a pose and Crow had to do the same.

"Keep up the good work" said Crow

"On with your business soldier" he said

Crow had a lucky break from that guy, but as he got in deeper, the danger got bigger. He found a door that led to a certain room, but it showed that Crow needed a card key to get in. So, Crow went to go look for a card key and ended up in trouble with the other goons while looking. He was at the bridge trying to do the same poses as him, but Crow couldn't keep up.

"Identify yourself!" said the goon

As Crow was found out, two more goons showed up in front of Crow and Crow started to fight them off one-by-one. Crow uppercut one goon after the other, but were still getting up from the attacks. Crow was outnumbered three to one. Crow then jumped and kicked two of them in the groins to cause them to fall to the floor. While one goon was about to punch Crow, Crow blocked it and punched him in the face. Crow left as fast as he could to get away from them to have them look like they were asleep.

"I have to be more careful with these poses, if I'm not too careful, I'll get killed. Where's Yusei and Jack when ya need them?" said Crow

As Crow was heading up to the floor where they are keeping Akiza, he saw another goon in front of him and Crow tried doing the poses that he did and he barely made it past him.

"Keep up the good work" said Crow

"As you were" said the goon

As Crow was heading to an elevator, he overhears two of the Arcadia goons walking by and hearing what was the big scoop around. So, Crow listened in on what the goons were saying.

"Hey, did you hear that nobody is being allowed on the executive floor?"

"Yeah, I heard they were taking some top-secret cargo up there. Said something about a Panzerock or something."

"Sounds like trouble to me. I think it's best that we stay away from there."

"Looks like I'm heading upstairs then." Crow said to himself and turned to go inside the elevator. As he was waiting for his stop on the executive floor, he elevator stops to a different floor on the way up there and pops in an Arcadia Elite to head to his floor. As they were in the elevator, Crow's phone goes off and the Arcadia Elite hears it.

'Oh man, not now!' Crow saw the Elite staring at him, but Crow tried to play charades with him to tell him that it isn't his phone, so he does charade signals to tell him a message: 'It's my Alarm clock. It goes off on its own sometimes, okay?'

As the Elite saw what he was trying to say, he gave Crow a thumbs up to show that it was okay. As the elevator stopped, the Elite got off on the floor he was going to and when the door closed, Crow sighed in relief that he didn't get caught. As Crow got to the executive floor, he got off and started looking for Akiza, but before he could do so, he needed so make sure nothing else happens.

"Ma, that was way too close for comfort. I better turn off my phone for now before anything else happens to me." Crow shut off his phone and puts it away until a group of Arcadia forces enters from the door beside Crow and hides before anyone could see him.

"Alright, we will begin securing the executive floor." he said

"Great, this could be my opening!" said Crow as he follows the group. As Crow was following them, they all halted to a room that they were assigned to guard.

"Alright, she's in here, but don't make any noise, we don't want her to wake up." he said

'That has to be Akiza, I'll have to blend in and see if I can grab her and get out' Crow thought to himself

They all entered the room and as they entered, it was dark and the rest of the crew turned on their night vision to see in the dark. Crow couldn't see anything he couldn't figure out how to use it. The Arcadia forces spreaded out in the room to wait on their visitor approaching. Crow hid in the room too to try to get as close to Akiza as possible.

'Ugh, I can't see anything, but at least I know she's in here' Crow thought to himself

As he was getting into his place, the door started to close and the room got completely dark without any way of seeing and Crow was at a disadvantage having to see in black darkness.

* * *

Well, Crow is in his place, but where are Yusei and Jack at? And who are the Arcadia crew waiting on? You guys are going to find out in the later chapters, but until then, leave your reviews and I'll be back for a new chapter that will knock your block off. Sorry if this chapter was too short for you, I will try to make the next one longer. See You Next Time!


	9. Twists and Turns! Yusei Knows the Truth!

Hey people, in case if you didn't like that last chapter, I am sure you'll enjoy this chapter. I know that I'm not that big and stuff, but I never quit. So, I give you the next chapter to this story. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Yusei was in a control room and was still knocked out from the impact of the explosion from Sayer and was starting to wake up from the explosion and woke up. As he woke up, he just punched the floor because he couldn't save Akiza from Sayer.

"DAMN! I'm sorry Akiza!" he yelled

Yusei was upset that he wasn't able to get the job done in time. So, he looked around to see where he was in a containment hold. He tried to leave, but he kept trying to pry the door as the door was locked from the outside. So, Yusei had no other choice but no break out of the room by force. Yusei rammed through the door and got out, but guarding the door were two of the Arcadia Forces goons.

"You should really put a new lock system on your doors." he said

As Yusei got out, the goons ended up attacking him, but Yusei managed to hold his own against them. Yusei grabbed a metal pipe on the floor and hit one of them in the head with it fist first. The other goon punched Yusei in the gut, but Yusei wasn't going to quit. He grabbed the goons neck and slammed him to the wall because he wanted answers.

"Akiza, where is she?!"

"Executive Floor! She's on the Executive Floor..."

"You better be right" Yusei then punched the goon in the face and knocked him out. Yusei left the area and tried to find a way to the Executive floor. He walks into one room and it's a meeting room, he looks around for another door and sees it on the other side. Yusei kept on going no matter where he went, but he had to get to Akiza before anyone does anything to her. He goes through the other door in the meeting room and sees a door that leads upstairs. Yusei goes in and runs up the stairwell and finds himself in another hallway with only one door. Yusei enters in that room and sees that it's an experiment lab. Yusei had not been surprised on what Sayer has done to his own company and he goes out to find another door which leads him back to another hallway. Yusei was getting really frustrated about finding his way out of there.

"Urgh, everywhere I go is one hallway after another!. If only these idiots had a map out of the place, I wouldn't be lost." Yusei saw another door and it lead him in a room with Sector Security and some small machines.

"Oh great, it's these guys again. I needed something to do anyways." Yusei put up his fists as Sector Security went at him all at once. Yusei took out his cuffs and shot it at one of them and swung him to the rest of Security. He saw two of the machines heading in his direction.

"Those machines look like the Genex monsters Crow faced back in the forest!" Yusei kicks both of them in their hard processors and shuts them both down at the same time. As he took them down, he kept going to the next room which lead him to the outside of the building. As he headed to the next room, he was stopped by the Psychic beast from before.

"Wait, your that same beast from before." said Yusei, but he saw the beast phase through the door in front of him. As he went inside, the beast was gone and led him to a dead-end, but what he saw was a computer that was left on with a bunch of books all over the place.

"A computer? This must have information on the Arcadia Force." Yusei got on the computer and did some research on the people who have got in his way.

First was the Arcadia Goons also known as the ASF (Arcadia Security Force) they are known to sense any danger around the premises and is also read that those Security Forces were given a syringe full of liquid cytoplasm which gave those Forces higher stamina and speed to fit their job description.

The next file was on Koma, it is said that he was found on the streets at the age of thirteen and was found by an Arcadia representative. He was brought in by the Arcadia Force and was given many tests to see if he was worthy enough to be one of his security pawns. He was also given surgery on his eye which made it go from blue to red. He was able to see any Psychic energy flowing inside of one person's body. Koma was also given an ability like every other Arcadia goon to complete any mission that it was assigned to do. Koma passed the tests and doctors gave him a different kind of syrum from the other Arcadia Forces. it was a syrum that enhanced his mind powers and powered up his adrenaline by 10 fold. But, if he uses it too much, it could cause serious damage to his brain cells and could cause him to go insane if he uses his mind ability too much.

"That's why he's so skilled, Koma was given those abilities and so have the others." Yusei was still looking at the other profiles of the other species of psychics he has held in this building. "What else is Sayer hiding?"

Yusei looked up another profile and saw a prototype man machine he has never seen before, it was known as PO-3, a robotic figure that was made from a clone of a deceased Psychic user and was made into copies to make an army of human machines using only a piece of their DNA. He also found info on those Genex looking machines. Arcadia Movement has created the Genex monsters and designed them to be security for their company and orders them to kill any intruders possible.

"He brought the monsters to life? That explains how Crow took real damage in his duel." Yusei pondered.

As Yusei was looking for Akiza's profile, he found other background checks on those watchdogs back in the forest. They were born in as cloned puppies from another dog, but was trained to be deadly animals. He also found out that they were surgically installed with Arcadia weaponry. As he kept looking, Yusei scrolled down to another profile and sees it was the same girl he ran into from New Domino.

"She-rry...Sherry?" Yusei thought back at the East gate where he saw the girl floating and then saw the white tiger during his duel with Sayer. Yusei then thought back even further when they were kids and Yusei barely knew her at the time.

"I remember now, Sherry Leblanc, she was my old friend that was killed. But, she wasn't killed, they covered it up so they could experiment on her. But, not just her, they might go after Akiza too." Yusei read Sherry's background on what they've done to her. He read that doctors were researching cloning on her by taking DNA samples from her and created a new clone of her, but rapidly aged her by 10 biological years. As Yusei read that, he typed down a search on Akiza's profile. Yusei waited about a few seconds after the search was done, he found her profile on her background, but it showed her background was private and needed a password.

"Akiza, but what this project they are working on with her? I need a password for it? DAMMIT!" Yusei yelled out, but it ended up having the Arcadia Forces find him. Yusei dodged a punch to the face, but the goon punched through the computer screen making it unusable now. Yusei got angry and attacked one of them by kicking his head in. Yusei saw the other goon with him and punched him in the gut and threw him to the wall head first.

"I'm not going to lose Akiza to anyone. If they touch her, I will get physical!" Yusei left the computer lab to keep searching for a way up to the Executive floor. As he kept looking, he saw two Sector Security guards, so he hid behind a huge plant to prevent being seen by anyone. As he was hiding, he was overhearing their conversation.

"Do you know where they are keeping that girl who the boss wants so bad?"

"Yeah, he put her in some sorta room on the 88th floor because that's where the Executive's office is. If he put her up there, he MUST want her for something."

When Yusei heard that, the security officers left and it was safe to walk around for the time being. He went to the nearest elevator to go inside. He headed up to the 8th floor, but on his way up, he saw an Arcadia Goon walk in the elevator. Yusei grabbed him and beat him to a pulp until he was unconscious. As Yusei reached the executive flor, he stormed down to the next room up ahead, but he was stopped by the same beast that he saw earlier. It fazed thru the wall to stop him.

"That cat again? I'll teach it a lesson!" said Yusei

The Beast pounced on Yusei, but Yusei managed to duck and kick its jaw in. But, the beast just wanted to keep going, so Yusei took out his cuffs and shot it at the beast to chain its neck and he swung the beast over him back and forth until it was unable to continue fighting. As the fight ended, the beast tried to get up on its feet.

"You had enough?" said Yusei, but as he said that, the beast transformed into the same girl from the East Gate.

"What? So, it's human now. Who are you anyway?" he said

"You do not recognize me, do you enchente." Yusei was confused about her, As she said that, she transformed back into the beast and phased through the wall again.

"Whoever she was, she must have connections to Sayer." Yusei opened the door and saw Akiza lying there on the couch. 'Akiza's safe, but I have to get her out of here before anyone else shows up.' But little did Yusei know that someone was already in the room with him. Koma, he was hiding in the dark to make sure he wasn't caught and Koma put Yusei in a choke hold from behind.

"How's my knight in shining armor?" Koma whispered in his ear and suddenly the lights came on and Yusei was in major trouble, he was outnumbered and had nowhere to go.

* * *

WELL! That left a cliffhanger, but where is Jack at? WEll, I'll tell you where he is in the next chapter and we can all see where he was put and how he can be able to get Yusei out of the jam in time. So, in the meantime, leave your creative reviews and I'll come back with Jack's side of the story. See You Next Time!


	10. Jack to the Rescue! A Fight to Bear Arms

Hey you guys, It's me again, sorry I took so long to do this. (Oh my gawd, someone get him out of here!) yeah, well, I'm not going anywhere because I am going to keep going with this story, no matter what! That is how dedicated I am. Sorry that it took so long, but enjoy this chapter you guys!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Jack was still asleep from that self-destruct button attack that Sayer used with his psychic abilities to make it actually happen. Jack woke up and he was bound to a metal wall. There were metal cuffs on his wrists, ankles, and neck. Jack tried wiggling out of it, but it was no good. So, Jack used all the strength he had to break out of those shackles. He also managed to break the ones on his wrists and ankles. Then, used his power to break out of the straps on his neck. Jack fell to the floor until he could recover from what has happened. He was in a holding cell and by the looks of things, he was locked inside.

"I guess I'll just have to knock on the door then!" Jack rammed through the door and saw two Arcadia Forces guarding his room. "You should really invest more on your security!"

Jack punched one Arcadia goon in the face and tossed the other one down the stairwell to his death. Jack was way up high and it was a long way down to where he was. Jack ran to the nearest stairwell to find a way to get back to Yusei and Crow. On his way to find them, he is stopped by Sector Security and Genex robots.

"It seems security is tighter than I expected." he said

"Sorry punk, but if you want to get to your friends, you'll have to go through us!" said Sector Security

"Alright then, let's dance!" Jack started to punch a blow at one security guard and flew him through the metal wall. The others saw what he did and started to swamp him, but Jack kept his guard up and threw his cuffs at one guard, swung him around to hit the other guard causing them both to fall off of the aerial staircase. Jack saw them drop down 70 floors and moved on up.

"Man, this is getting tougher by the minute. I get strapped down on a metal bed and then I see security coming after me. This should be my daily workout routine." he said to himself

As Jack made it to a floor, he saw another door in front of him. Jack opens it and saw that it was a computer lab, but it was all a mess because of a certain posse ganging up on a certain someone.

"Either Crow or Yusei has been in here. I must be close to where they are." As Jack was about to head out, he saw a newspaper article stuck on his shoe. He takes it off and reads what it says.

'Arcadia Chairman dies of a horrible accident. CEO steps in to take charge.

Ever since the Chairman passed away of a terrifying accident with the energy machine, the CEO stepped forward and took over to finish what the Chairman left off on.'

"Sayer wasn't doing this, he was using children's psychic energy to keep the power up in the city. That's why so many kids all over town have gone missing. And I'll bet that's what they plan on doing with Akiza next." Jack quickly ran out of the room and headed into a hallway. As he was walking, he spots an elevator that will take him up to the Executive floor.

"Oh perfect, an elevator. Maybe the guys are already on the Executive floor." Jack ran in and took the elevator up to the Executive floor.

As Jack was waiting to make it up to the Executive floor, the elevator stops about a few floors before it and it was an Arcadia Cop. Jack waited for the elevator to close and beat him to the point where he couldn't stand up. As Jack made it out of the elevator, he goes down a long hallway as he quickly starts to be stealthy as he could without being noticed. As he crept closer, he spots Yusei being put in a choke hold by Koma.

'Yusei? Nobody tries to choke Yusei unless it's me!' Jack thought to himself as he saw an Arcadia goon pass by him. He grabs him and throws him at Koma knocking all three of them down to the floor. Yusei is gasping for air trying to catch his breath as he saw Jack at the door.

"Yusei, I thought I told you to stay sharp." Jack said to Yusei as he said "Sorry, I guess I let my guard down for at least a minute."

As they were talking Koma gets up from off the floor and got angry at Jack for what he did to him, but as he was about to go all crazy, the goon that Jack threw was in pain.

"Urgh! That hurt REALLY bad Jack. Don't ever throw me like that again." the goon takes off his mask revealing that it was Crow in disguise. Yusei and Jack were surprised that Crow did something even he was too smart to do.

"Heh, you look pretty spiffy in that outfit, Crow." Jack said as a compliment.

"Whatever!" Crow threw off the suit and was back in his old Enforcer clothes. The boys surrounded Koma and he had nowhere else to go. Koma had snapped his brain and started to go crazy. "Well, I guess The Enforcers are back together again."

"Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Koma ripped off his Psychic Aura glasses off of his head, threw them on the ground and stomped on them to break the glasses. "I don't care if I lose my mind! As long as I rip all of you to shreds!"

Yusei went to protect a sleeping Akiza from Koma to prevent him from doing any harm to her. "Akiza is right here, you'd think I would lose her to you now?"

As he said that, Koma pounced to attack Yusei, but Crow rammed him to the wall causing Koma to fall on his feet. Koma got back up and shook off his injury.

"Forget dueling you three! I'll kill you the old-fashioned way." Koma brought in a few reinforcements of the Arcadia Security. "Brutally!"

"Bring it on, you crazy bastard!" Crow yelled.

As they started, Crow helicopter kicked two Arcadia Forces in the head and then threw them against the wall. Jack grabbed a plant from the corner and shoved it in an Arcadia goon's head and kicked it causing the vase to break along with his jaw. Yusei sucker punched three goons one by one and stomped down on all of their lungs preventing them from catching their breath. As The Enforcers took out all of Koma's backup squad, it was just them and Koma. Koma backed away in the corner and he was flipping out because there was no more of his helpers to back him up.

"Just give up now while you still have your health, Koma!" said Jack

"NO! I'm not giving up! You may have taken down my army, but I'll be back to take you all down myself! You haven't seen the last of me!" As they all were about to strike, Koma pulled out a smoke bomb in their faces and ran off to get away from them. As the smoke cleared, Yusei looked around and saw that Koma got away, but Akiza was still asleep during the entire fight.

"Akiza!" Yusei yelled out as he ran up to her. "Akiza, Akiza wake up.." As Yusei said that while holding up her head, Akiza woke up from her deep sleep and the first thing that she saw was Yusei's smiling face.

"Yusei.." Akiza was happy to see him again as was Yusei. Yusei hugged Akiza that she is still safe from harm. "Yusei!" Akiza was surprised that he was hugging her and made her blush a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"You had me worried... I almost lost you back there."

"This is the first time you ever hugged me at all." Akiza returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around him, but Crow tapped Yusei's shoulder.

"Sorry to break up this little love scene, but can we save the lovey dovey stuff for later?"

"Yeah, we have to get out of this bloody fun house." said Jack.

"Right, let's get going then." Yusei let go of Akiza and helped her up on her feet.

"Great, but which way do we go, Mr. Directions?" Crow said to Jack.

"Security is tight everywhere. The best place to be safe is the rocket tower. If we hide there, we can grab one of their air carriers and get the next lift out of here."

"Sounds good. Way to think Jack." said Yusei

"Alright, let's get moving." So, The Enforcers and Akiza headed to the nearest elevator that will lead them straight to the rocket tower, but while they make it inside the elevator, an alarm went off over the intercom inside their elevator.

_"There are intruders in the Rocket Tower. Switch all robots to Security Mode. The intruders are headed for the Shuttle Area."_

"Damn, security is getting tighter than I expected." said Jack

"With all of us in one place, we could end up killed by all of them." Crow said as Akiza replied "It's my fault that their after us. I'm the one they want."

Crow felt bad and tried to rephrase himself. "No, Akiza, it's not like that. I mean is that we need to use a decoy to draw away the guards."

Jack thought about it and went on with that plan. "Not a bad idea. One of us will take Akiza while the other two draws the guards attention."

"So, who will go with Akiza?" said Crow

* * *

Well, it looks like these guys are in a bind. Who's going with Akiza and how are the guys gonna get to the shuttle area in one piece? Plus, this is really getting me into questioning. Well, you guys should decide who goes with Akiza. So, leave your reviews and I'll put up a poll on my page to see who goes with Akiza. So, I'll return soon with a new chapter and some new things. See You Next Time!


	11. The Path to the Rocket Tower!

Hey you guys, it's me! The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) And after all the hard work that I put through in this chapter, boy will things get weird and crazy. Plus, it's time to see who goes with Akiza. Enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!**  
**

* * *

The Enforcers have argued over who should go with Akiza for two minutes until Yusei wrapped his arm around Akiza and pulled her to him.

"I'll go with her." he said.

"Thanks Yusei."

Crow sweat-dropped and said "Tch, great! So, we're the decoys?"

"We can handle those robotic freaks of nature." Jack turned to Yusei "Yusei, you just need to get Akiza to the shuttles and we'll meet you there." Yusei nodded in agreement to the plan.

As they made it to the Rocket Tower floor, the elevator door opened to see a bright light in front of them revealing to be two of the Genex robots. They were Genex Spares and saw that it were the intruders. Jack and Crow moved and busted their hardware.

"That's our cue to get through them Crow." said Jack.

"Yeah, let's send these pieces of scrap heap to the junkyard!" Crow added.

Akiza came from behind Yusei "Be careful you two." Jack gave her a thumbs up to make sure that he and Crow make it there safe. Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and followed behind them.

"Stay close Akiza or those robots will end up taking you." Yusei told Akiza as she replied "Okay Yusei."

As they got off the elevator, they ran to the nearest stairway down to the Rocket tower, but on their way to the rocket tower shuttle area, they spotted bigger robots about their height and they were actually Genex monsters.

"These guys keep coming bigger and badder!" Yusei took that opportunity to attack them and get them out of the way by grabbing a metal pipe and jabbing it into their core processor and shutting them down one by one as Akiza followed behind Yusei. After Yusei managed to take down some of Sayer's new security systems, he spots another stairway down to the next floor. Yusei and Akiza kept going until they see three Sector Security officers blocking their way.

"Get out of our way you creeps!" Yusei demanded.

"Sorry, but if you want to get to that elevator behind us, you're gonna have to take us down first." So, Yusei jumped into them and attacked them one by one. Yusei helicopter kicked one off the railing causing him to fall over 200 feet in the air. Managed to knock out another officer by punching him in his gut and kicking him in the groin. But, what Yusei forgot was Akiza and he saw her being held hostage by the third sector security.

"Yusei, help me!" she yelled.

"Let her go, now!" Yusei ran up to him, but Sector Security pulled out a stun gun to taunt Yusei.

"I'd stand back if I were you. Unless you want her eyeballs to explode, I suggest you back away slowly while I take her to see Sayer."

Yusei did what the man said and backed away slowly, but what happened was another guy jumped behind him and knocked his head in with a crowbar. The security officer fell to the floor unconsciously as Yusei crept forward to see who it was. It was nobody else but Kalin.

"Kalin?! How did you get here?!" Yusei screamed to Kalin as he replied "I followed you guys all the way over here. Since you three were heading to Anvil Town, I thought I'd get away from cleaning the bar to help you guys out." Yusei and Kalin shook hands as Akiza thanked him for helping them out.

"Thank you. But, what about them?" Akiza pointed to another wave of security guards heading their way.

"You guys get going. I'll hold them off while you get to the rocket tower." said Kalin.

"Alright Kalin. Good luck!" Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and headed to the elevator to get to the rocket tower shuttle as they saw Kalin possibly for the last time.

On their way down the elevator, Akiza and Yusei have been quiet throughout half of the way down until Akiza broke the silence and wanted to talk to Yusei.

"Yusei?"

"Yeah Akiza?"

"Can I be with you, always?"

"Huh? Where is all of this coming from Akiza?"

"It's just... This place... It gives me the creeps. Director Goodwin was trying to help me escape this awful place."

"Director Goodwin?"

"But, now that he's dead, your all I have left."

"Akiza..."

"When you and I first met, we didn't see eye to eye that much. But, you opened up a little to me and that was the first time anyone has ever felt that way about me. Will we make it home together?"

Yusei came closer to Akiza as he gave her his answer. "Of course Akiza. I love you too much to lose you."

Akiza's eyes widened when she heard Yusei say those words and Akiza felt the same way about him when they first met. Akiza embraced the hug from Yusei and replied "I love you too, Yusei."

Akiza leaned in close to Yusei and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show affection. But, Yusei cupped her cheek and moved it to his lips as they kissed and a spark had ignited inside of them. They were kissing for about a complete minute until they saw the rocket tower in sight. Yusei broke the kiss and looked at the tower.

"There it is Akiza. You ready to go home?" Akiza nodded to that statement and smiled. As they got off of the elevator, they saw a giant door that might lead to the garage. Yusei pressed the button to open it, but it was just another trap that Sayer put out for them. It was a human android with a tag that said "PO-3" and Yusei knew that this robot was no good.

"Get back Akiza!" Yusei yelled to Akiza, but as soon as she was about to back away, PO-3 extended his metal arm and grabbed Akiza by her waist.

"AHHH! Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Let her go now, metal man!" Yusei told PO-3.

"Sorry, but Master Sayer awaits you at the Panzera, Akiza." said PO-3.

"No, I'm leaving here with Yusei!" Akiza tried to squirm out of his grip, but PO-3 tightened his grip and caused Akiza to be squeezed to unconsciousness.

"AKIZA!" PO-3 put Akiza down on the ground as he brought his arm back for his next target.

"Don't fret, I just put her to sleep. And I am gonna put you to sleep, permanently... With a duel!" Yusei readied his duel disk as he was getting ready to duel. But, he heard footsteps.

"Then, I guess you'll just have to put us to sleep while your at it." Jack walked in to back up Yusei.

"If you think you got what it takes to take us all down." Crow was leaning beside the wall and ran towards Yusei and Jack.

"So, three against one huh? I like those odds." PO-3's arm turned into a mechanical duel disk as Yusei prepared for his duel against him.

"Your making a big mistake facing me. If I win, you give us back Akiza!"

"It's a deal. If you win, I'll return her to your possession, otherwise if I win, I get to kill all three of you right here." Yusei agreed to those terms and started to draw five cards, as did PO-3.

"Yusei, are you sure you can take him on?" Jack questioned Yusei.

"Yeah, I can take him. Now, let's do this! DUEL!"

Yusei 4000 LP/ PO-3 4000 LP

"I'll start things off!" Yusei drew his first card. "And first off, I place one card face-down and then summon to the field my Twin Sword Marauder in Attack Mode (Level: 4 1600 ATK/1200 DEF) and that's it for me."

PO-3 checked his hand and it appeared to him he drew something good. "It's my turn. Draw card." PO-3 started to make his move. "For my turn, I summon to the field my Ally of Justice Garadholg to the field (Level:4 1600 ATK/400 DEF). And next I play the spell card Shrink which cuts your Twin Sword Marauder's attack points in half (1600 - 800 ATK). Now Garadholg, attack his marauder now!"

PO-3's monster shot a devastating blow to Yusei's monster and to his life points.

Yusei 3200 LP/ PO-3 4000 LP

"Just wait Yusei, by the time this duel ends, you'll be saying your prayers. Now I shall end my turn." PO-3 was taunting Yusei, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"That's what you think you pile of scrap. My draw!" Yusei saw what he drew and was a huge help. "I summon to the field Speed Warrior (Level:2 900 ATK/200 DEF) and now I activate Speed Warrior's ability. Once he is summoned, his attack points double. And it's enough to take down your metal pet. Go, attack his monster!" Speed Warrior dashes to his monster and breaks it apart piece by piece.

Yusei 3200 LP/ PO-3 3800 LP

"Now your monster is sent packing. Next, I'll play one more card face down and end my turn." Yusei ended his turn and went back to PO-3.

"Two face-down cards. One of them has to be a trap. No matter. I draw! And I summon to the field my Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (Level: 3 1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF) and now I activate its special ability. By discarding one card, I can return the face-down card you just pout down back to your hand depending on the number of tuners I have. And Cyclone Creator is one of them." Yusei's face-down was sent back to his hand as PO-3 continued his turn.

"Now my Cyclone Creator attacks Speed Warrior." Cyclone Creator starts to move in onto Speed Warrior until Yusei played his face-down card. "You fell for my trap card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Which means your attack is cancelled. Plus, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow goes back to its face-down position since I can only block one attack per turn."

"You may have been lucky that time Yusei. But, next time you won't BE so lucky!" said PO-3 sneeringly.

* * *

Okay, that was one big chapter! But, I hope you guys don't mind that I am updating slower than usual. Semester is beginning and I have a lot of work ahead of me. But, enough about me, let's get back to these guys. Akiza is captive again and Yusei is dueling for both him and his friends lives. What is PO-3 planning on doing and can Yusei try to get back in the game? Let's find out next chapter. So, leave your reviews below and I'll return with a new chapter for you all. See You Next Time!


End file.
